


Reaper/76 Week Collection

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Very late upload of my fics from reaper/76 week





	1. Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper76 week day 2; In his shoes, role reversal/body swap
> 
> angst

Gabe never expect to feel old. It was honestly something that he had been angry over from time to time, but now that he could feel his age he only hoped that this mess would be sorted out soon. 

 

Symetra had been trying to make a more efficient teleporter, and had dragged the first two people walking by in to test it out. It had worked, for the most part, everything was nearly in the right pace, save for a few of the variables. Jack had ended up with his age and powers, and Gabe had ended up old. Not the best of deals, to be aged so quickly, but he could appreciate some of it. He would still have been handsome if everything had progressed normally, closely cropped hair only having a bit of silver at the edges, over all not as hardened by time as Jack.

 

He did still get to enjoy the creaks and groans of growing old, through less than he expected. In his time as a wraith he had taken plenty of shots that would have killed a normal man, and he was thankful that none of that had come to bite him in the ass. 

 

As well as he was taking things, Jack had not been so calm. Young again, and confused by the changes, he hadn't been able to learn how to control his new powers. He had nearly destroyed the lab equipment around them, in his initial unchecked anger. 

 

Days of dropping things when his arms would go incorporeal, ripping furniture with his claws, learning to talk and eat with teeth like a mouth full of knives all took their toll. A minor incident in which he accidentally cut Angela during an examination,was all it took for him to hold up in his room, refusing to answer the door. 

 

Despite not being able to turn to mist anymore, Gabriel was not one to let such a simple barrier keep him out. Knowing all of the codes that Jack was inclined to use made it all the easier to let himself in. 

 

Jack was curled up in bed, blanket pull up around himself so that only his hair was visible. There was enough smoke and mist pouring out of the sheets that he knew what state Jack was in, lost in his own head enough that all of the humanity had slipped from his form. He had done it once in the common room already, nearly scaring Hana and Lucio to death. 

Without announcing himself, he climbed onto the bed, pulling the bundled heap onto his lap, and stroking his hair. It felt like hours before Jack spoke, quietly, as if Gabriel was about to run away at the sound of his voice. 

“At least I finally get what I deserve for all that I've done over the years.” He said, burrowing his face into Gabe’s lap. “Finally get to be the monster everyone thinks I am.”


	2. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; Decay
> 
> Angst

This has been a long time coming. He knew they had been drifting apart, saw how the promotion had been eating away at them both. All of his time was taken up with work, and any thoughts of making it up to Gabe constantly got pushed to the back of his mind with little justifications that he would do it the next day or the next week or that Gabe was busy preparing for his own work or a new opp. Looking back, he still didn't know why he had started to put work in front of his partner's needs. It had all just felt too important at the time, impossible to not keep his focus on the great machine he had been put in charge of. 

 

While he had been sure that this would happen, it doesn't stop it from hurting. Gabe hadn't been staying in their room as often anymore, only a night or two out at first, but it built up over time until now. When Jack comes back to find their room stripped of Gabe’s things, it looks infinity more bleak, all of the bits of memory and colour gone. His own possessions are limited to a photo of them, a sweater from home and a mess of standard issue gear from years of service. Looking over what was now only his room, he sees the spaces that gabe had filled and wants to weep. 

How long had he been fucking up? How long had Gabe dealt with this exact feeling until it was all too much? 

He feels hollow.

It's an instinct to reach for the sweater he has owned for years, too big and worn, teetering on the edge threadbare but too comfortable to lose, only to find that it is gone as well. He figured at the time, that in his rush to leave, Gabe had grabbed the wrong one, leaving one of his own in its place. 

He puts it on instead, and crawls into bed, staring at the picture of them from happier times and wondering how he had ruined the best thing he had so casually.


	3. A rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On holiday - vacation/time off

It's the first nearly base wide holiday they have ever gotten. Tensions with the UN have been rising, and to give things time to cool off, they had all been put on a short leave, a week or two at most. While plenty of people had taken the opportunity to leave the base entirely, Jack had not been so luck. Even though none of their operatives were allowed to work, the administrative department was working quickly to burn through months of backlogged paperwork. 

 

So he sat, confined to his office instead of spending time with Gabe, enjoying their time off together. Even with a relatively similar load of paperwork, it always astounded him that he managed to keep on top of it all. 

 

It took him a full week to clear out what he had piled on his desk, new stacks occasionally hauled in. Frustrated and tired, he crawled into bed early, setting his alarm for his regular work time. He woke once briefly when Gabe returned, not bothering to open his eyes when he felt the bed dip, stretching his arms out and making a vague grabbing motion. 

 

Gabe chuckled, and mumbled something that he was too sleep addled to catch, before slipping into his arm. Jack fell asleep almost immediately, lulled back easily by his body heat. 

 

He woke hours later to light streaming into their room from the shuttered window. It's a rare thing to see as he is usually up before or at the crack of dawn to start work. Warm and content he, takes the time to appreciate the feeling and Gabe's resting form. He had nearly dozed off again, when his eyes wandered over to the clock on the bedside stable, the cheery green numbers proudly displaying that he was three hours late for work. 

 

Tumbling out of bed with a squeak, he dashed around their room and collected his clothes, pulling on his fatigues over his sweats. 

 

Gabe stirs at the noise, and burrows under the blanket, as if it will protect him. Once he's settled, he peeks out from under it and follows Jack's progress around the room. 

 

“What are you doing?” asked Gabe voice still heavy from sleep. 

 

“My alarm didn't go off” He said, trying to put his boots on without unlacing. “Three hours late for work. Going to get an ear full for missing so much work. Remind me to get my com looked at.

“Your com works fine. I shut off your alarm. UN sent out a message after you clocked out. We're off for another week. Maybe a third.”

“What”

“No work.” He said, with a jaw popping yawn. “Now get those boots off and come back to bed Blondie. I have sleep I want to catch up on and then you are all mine for the day.”


	4. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the airwaves - voice/music
> 
> “I'll never be lonely again” - Ludo

They haven't spoken in weeks, the flicker of Gabe's voice through his ear piece feels like being home after months away. It was a miracle to hear him speak without any distortion from his mask, and it's one he's sure he'll never tire of. Something that hasn't changed in all the long years of fighting, still capable of lulling him to sleep or getting him all hot and bothered with just a few teasing words. 

 

Gabe does most of the talking on their calls, chatting about the his mission, the weather, and occasionally old times. He knows that Jack doesn't like to talk much, hates what shrapnel has done to it. 

His thoughts must have dragged him away, because all he can hear on the other side of the line is static. 

“Sorry.” He said, wincing at the rough crack of his own voice. “Got lost in thought.”

“ ‘s alright, sweetheart. Wasn't anything terribly interesting anyway, mostly bitching about the weather. Apparently no one remembers how to control the temperature at this base. How has Mexico been treating you?”Asked Gabe.

“Fine.” 

Another static filled silence. 

He worries that Gabriel will get tired of his shit one day, annoyed at filling in all the voids himself. Doing all the work again. 

“Hey. I can hear you thinking too hard from here. I'm not going to hang up, but I do want to hear you, love. How about we do talk about something other than the weather? There are plenty of sounds that I love to hear you make.”


End file.
